Big Shocker There
by Lady Sashay
Summary: After getting caught being the peeping tom, what will happen to Alviss? Sequel to Curiouser and Curiouser.


Curiouser and Curiouser is a story that was only intended to be a one-shot to help me re-assimilate to writing on . But due to the request by the lovely Raven's Fireeyes, this sequel has been created. I hope you enjoy it, since there's not nearly enough MAR fanfiction out there. Of course, that is something I hope to remedy.

Alviss felt absolutely mortified. There was no other word for it. Not only had Ginta caught him peeping at his private time, but Ginta had caught Alviss pleasuring himself to his private activities. The blond had a smug lilt to his lips, and his eyelids were lowered in a sort of secretive look. The captain of team MAR knew perfectly well how good he looked, and knew that Alviss found him desirable and attractive. Yes, mortification was a perfect word for Alviss's situation.

Alviss's face was on fire from the blush that glowed on his cheeks, which only made him feel that much more embarrassed. It also served to make Ginta's smile that much brighter and more prominent. They sat there in silence for more than a moment, when Ginta suddenly decided to bring his hand to his mouth. That callused, battle-worn hand that was covered in the blond's own release was brought to Ginta's mouth. Touching his index finger to his lips, his tongue darted out to lick the tip of the finger, before it was engulfed in his mouth. Ginta pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop and a little lick of his lips. This process was repeated with all his digits. Ginta licked, sucked, and nipped the cum off the palm of his hand. He even went so far as to leave a hickey on the soft flesh of his inner arm. Finally, he stopped and held out his hand towards Alviss's direction

"C'mere Alviss." It was said with a smile. The entire time Ginta had been licking up his own cum, Alviss had been getting more and more aroused. Except that he still felt very embarrassed from his former shameful actions. So the bluenette covered his arousal with his hands, trembling slightly from the cold night air. When Ginta told Alviss to come to him, the Cross Guard member was nervous. He stood up slowly and made sure to keep his manhood covered. When he made to sit down, Ginta stopped him.

"Stay standing, Alviss. Oh, and face the tree." Alviss braced his arms against the tree, sticking out his butt a little to keep his poor little dickie from meeting the bark of the tree. Ginta smiled and yanked Alviss's pants and undergarments the rest of the way down. Feeling his pants around his ankles and Ginta's hands firmly on his thighs, Alviss began to worry the inside of his lip in embarrassment. Ginta slid his hands up Alviss's legs, never losing contact with the smooth skin. When his hands reached Alviss's pert butt, Ginta took as much in each hand as he could. You couldn't really tell through the pants what a full, lush ass Alviss had. Ginta pulled the cheeks as far apart as he could and leaned in to inspect the pucker. It was a sweet pink and a little damp from Alviss's fun earlier. Ginta was a very curious creature by nature, and at this moment only one question was running through his head.

_ What does it taste like?_ It looked like it might taste alright...maybe. At the very least, it would give Alviss some great amount of pleasure, if his previous display was anything to go by. So Ginta leaned in and gave the pucker a little kitten lick. Alviss stiffened just slightly. Ginta gave it a few more small licks. Alviss seemed to have shivered and shuddered a little. Getting impatient, Ginta thrust the tip of his tongue into the bluenette's orifice.

"Ugh!" That was the only sound Alviss made, but it was encouraging. Ginta eased the rest of his tongue in firmly, wiggling it a little to try and get it in. Alviss gasps rose in pitch and volume, till they sounded almost identical to that of a woman's. Ginta used his hand to fondle the others sac a little.

"A-Ah! Give me more! Eat me out...puh-lease..." The last word was spoken in a broken and ragged voice. The sound of Alviss's unusual vocabulary practically froze Ginta in place with lust and shock. He never thought he would ever hear Alviss begging, much less using a phrase like...well...you know. With his tongue all the way inside of Alviss, Ginta created suction with his mouth. He sucked gently, then suddenly with much more force, then so softly it felt almost non-existent. The blond was driving Alviss insane with his mouth, and he couldn't take much more. His cock was and angry red, and it was steadily dripping his fluids, and he could feel his legs giving out.

"Ginta, please! I can't...stand up anymore..." Alviss looked down at the younger male with a flushed face and teary eyes. His voice was rough, yet still high in pitch. Suddenly, thanks to Alviss's need to sit, Ginta had an idea! He backed away from Alviss a little and lied down flat on the forest floor.

"Then come...I want to try this with you sitting on my face!" Alviss looked like he had put on too much of a lady's rouge, and then some. Each word coming out of Ginta's mouth was more embarrassing than the last! Not to mention it seemed like neither of them had ever done anything like this before.

"Ginta...I'm not sure. What if I suffocate you or something? I've never done anything like that before..." Alviss had an expression on his face that showed his doubts and lack of confidence. It was endearing.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." It was the only thing Ginta said, given to Alviss as a reassurance with a smile. No mention of Ginta's own lack of experience was said.

"Straddle my neck. I'll guide your hips." And so he did. When Alviss had one knee on either side of Ginta's neck, the blond put a hand on either side of the bluenette's hips and slowly lowered him towards his face. Once again Ginta found himself face to face with Alviss seductive behind. Pulling apart the cheeks, he resumed his licking and sucking. Alviss felt he ought to give a little pleasure back to the blond, so he reached forward a little and gently grasped Ginta's erect manhood. He was...large to say the least. The cock looked to be larger than the average full grown male. It was certainly larger than Alviss's own piece.

Alviss rubbed it a little more, a little faster, using Ginta's precum as lubricant. Alviss heard Ginta gasp from behind him, so he smiled a little. That's when he felt the tongue inside of him pull out. The Cross Guard member was about to protest the action. After all, how dare Ginta remove his heaven-sent tongue when it was in the middle of bringing him such pleasure. Suddenly though, he felt something more solid pressing its way into his passage. Alviss enjoyed the feeling, since he felt more full than before. Whatever it was, it was all the way inside. Then a second moved to join the first and Alviss was moaning like a bitch in heat.

"This is what you get when you play dirty Alviss. I'm gonna tease this slutty hole of yours until you're so far gone, all you can do is writhe on the ground like a whore." Ginta began to press a third finger into Alviss's passage way. He twisted the digits and scissored them, which had Alviss giving a husky moan. Then Ginta found Alviss's weak point. If he bent his fingers just right, then he touched a sweet little nub within Alviss's entrance. Alviss was so over-sensitive by this point, that the stimulation to his prostate sent his body into a frenzy. Alviss gave many high, womanish pants and the muscles of his anus convulsed around Ginta's fingers. Not to mention the seemingly endless amounts of cum that spurted from the tip of the bluenette's cock.

Ginta kept at it, and after Alviss had enjoyed two more orgasms, he pushed Alviss to lie on his back. Alviss held his own legs to his chest with his butt in the air. By this time, Alviss's hole was very well stretched, not to mention over-stimulated. The muscles were constantly convulsing, and sort of discharge was leaking from his hole. Despite all this, Alviss was only aware of his desire for something to fill his insides. Alviss let go of his legs and reached his arms out towards Ginta, giving a high-pitched whine. The blond knew exactly what the other wanted.

"You really want this, Alviss?" Ginta decided to tease him just a little more.

"Yes. Yes! _PLEASE!_" Alviss was actually crying now, his sobs hitching his voice. He continued begging a little more.

"I want your dick inside me Ginta! I want you to fill me up all the way with your seed, till I'm pregnant with your children!" Perhaps if Alviss had possessed half his usual wits he would have realized that there were a few biological issues with what he had just said. But just because it was impossible didn't make it any less arousing and seductive. Ginta had felt his cock jump when Alviss had said it. Ginta positioned his throbbing penis at the entrance to Alviss's passage. He began easing his dick firmly inside, while Alviss legs were wrapped comfortably around his hips.

Alviss found himself biting his lip to hold in his whimpers. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he enjoyed feeling so full. When Ginta stopped sliding in, Alviss released his hold on his own lower lip. Small gasps punctuated his every breath. Wordlessly, Ginta began to move. He began to increase the pace when he realized Alviss felt fine. The bluenette had begun to cry out all sorts of nonsensical things in his passion. The more passionately Ginta fucked him, the more vocal and loquacious Alviss became.

"Ginta, harder! _Harder!_ F-fuck me!"Alviss felt his body approaching climax, except something seemed off this time. Pushing the notion aside, Alviss continued to let his mind and body ride the waves of pleasurable sensations. Till he came again, that is.

"M-My body's weird! I feel strange!" Alviss's penis jerked a little and he felt the same intense and electric sensations as before, but nothing came out of his penis. Not to mention, the sensation of orgasm continued for much longer than usual. Alviss panicked a little.

"I-I can't stop! It's too much! _GINTA!_" Alviss's inner muscles contracted harshly around Ginta's cock, causing the onset of his orgasm. Though Alviss was completely limp from his mind blowing climax, he gave a soft gasp at the feel of Ginta's warm seed filling him.

Ginta pulled out of Alviss, and as they laid there together, they both thought the same thing:

_I feel so...whole._ Then, Ginta turned to Alviss and said one thing.

"I told you I would make you have a dry orgasm."


End file.
